Olvido
by Honey Maaka
Summary: Todo cambia en un instante para Lucy "—Entonces, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?" Hasta la más perfecta vida escrita puede borrarse en un parpadeo "— Sí, quiero casarme contigo". Ahora, deberá lidiar con alguien más...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail y sus personajes son obra e inspiración de Hiro Mashima. **

* * *

**Capítulo I**

—Entonces, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

La rubia sostuvo entre sus manos el estuche que contenía un anillo de compromiso. Sentía la sangre correr en sus piernas, siempre había escrito al respecto mas nunca imaginó sentir tal emoción. Suspiró, terminando en una radiante sonrisa:

— Sí, quiero casarme contigo.

* * *

Dentro de la oficina había un ambiente cálido. Había café sobre el escritorio, entibiaba el aire mientras que un tupido ramo de gardenias dentro de un jarrón, lo aromatizaban. Detrás del escritorio, sentada, mirando a la cascada que se formaba en la ventana gracias a la lluvia, estaba una mujer menuda de vientre abultado, vestida con jeans y un suéter púrpura. La puerta se abrió, haciendo que el sonido de las gotas contra el suelo se intensificara.

—Que estés comprometida no significa que puedas llegar tarde a donde quieras. Además— dio vuelta a la silla para quedar frente a la recién llegada—, supuse que llegarías más a prisa, no eres del tipo que olvida una cita.

— Amo tus regaños de mamá, Levy— se acercó a ella por la derecha y le dio un beso en la frente, volviendo enseguida a su lugar—, cada vez lo haces mejor.

Levy intentó mirar severamente a su amiga, pero no pudo. Una sonrisa se escapó de sus labios, negó con la cabeza y le extendió a Lucy una carpeta.

— Éste es el contrato nuevo que envió la editorial por la nueva obra. Esperan que esté lista para publicar a finales de este año, aún te queda bastante tiempo. Revísalo, si tienes alguna duda házmela saber… bla, bla, bla… hemos hecho esto muchas veces antes, así que te sabes el procedimiento, ¿no?

Lucy se mordió el labio inferior mientras leía el documento. Miró a Levy, volvió la vista al documento y regresó la vista a su amiga.

—Te diré algo si prometes guardarlo en secreto—esperó a que Levy asintiera con la cabeza y habló de nuevo—: No sé qué voy a escribir.

Por un instante hubo silencio. La lluvia aparentemente había cesado, pocos autos pasaban por la calle dos pisos abajo y ambas permanecían calladas. Por fin, Levy resopló, abrió su gaveta y sacó un sobre de ahí. Lo extendió a Lucy.

— A estas alturas de nuestra vida, deberías saber que no soy para nada tonta, Lu; sé que has estado tan entregada a tu idilio real que has olvidado los que deberías escribir. Aún no sé si Sting sea el hombre por el que has estado esperando.

— Anda, Levy— dijo, mientras tomaba el sobre en sus manos—, claro que lo es.

—Casarse es un gran paso. Por eso quiero pedirte dos cosas—se puso de pie y colocó ambas manos sobre su vientre—: primero, no firmes el contrato hasta que hayas escrito al menos la mitad del libro, y segundo… eso que tienes en tus manos son un boleto de avión y la estancia por un mes en una posada a orillas del mar.

Lucy la miró extrañada.

— Quiero que tomes vacaciones, lo digo como tu editora y mejor amiga. Te da tiempo para librarte del último mes de invierno, te relajas, disfrutas del mar… Hazlo, por mí.

La rubia pasó las manos por su rostro mientras suspiraba. Dejó el sobre en el escritorio, miró sus uñas descoloridas y bajó la mirada.

— Pero, no puedo… voy a casarme y…

—¡Pero no te vas a casar mañana!

—Es que hay mucho que planear, el verano llega en poco tiempo, no sé si deba desaparecerme de la cuidad así como así, yo…

—Tú te irás, sin chistar. Mirajane y su hermana se encargarán de planear tu boda, está todo arreglado.

—Pensé que Mira solo tenía un hermano…

— Es que pensaban que estaba muerta, pero eso es otra historia y bastante larga, por cierto— dijo Levy mientras meneaba las manos alrededor de su cabeza y volvía a su asiento—, faltan 5 meses para que te cases, todo quedará perfecto.

Unieron sus manos por sobre el escritorio.

— Está bien, Levy, me iré. Pero con una condición: manejaré hasta la playa, en lugar de tomar el vuelo. Hay algo que he querido mostrarte desde que llegué… es que esto—señaló el anillo en su dedo anular—, no vino solo.

Se levantó corriendo de su silla, dirigiéndose a donde estaba sentada Levy, la giró sobre su eje y le señaló por la ventana.

* * *

La brisa fresca le pegaba en la cara, sacudía su cabello, la hacía sentir libre. Iba a buena velocidad, por la carretera libre a las playas de Hargeon, mientras llevaba muy de cerca una grabadora por si la inspiración la atacaba manejando. Sting la había despedido con un beso apasionado mientras cerraba la puerta del convertible plata que Lucy conduciría por 6 horas. Ella le envió a Levy un mensaje que rezaba un 'Gracias' junto a un emoticón de beso y arrancó sin mirar atrás.

Llevaba dos horas manejando y comenzaba a pensar si fue la decisión correcta. Encendió el radio y, a lo lejos, pudo ver un pequeño lago entre la tierra húmeda por las recientes lluvias de fin de invierno. Pensó que sería agradable nadar ahí, con algún chico, en un verano, enamorados… ¿muy cliché? Tal vez, pero aceptó que sería muy divertido. Tomó la grabadora, la adhirió con un chupete al parabrisas y comenzó a hablar muy fuerte:

— Soy Lucy Heartfilia, tengo 28 años, manejo para tomar vacaciones por primera vez en 5 años, llevo seis meses de relación con un abogado y voy a casarme en 5 meses, ¡nada puede arruinar mi vida!

Mientras gritaba, sintió cómo una gota caía dentro de su boca, luego otra en su pecho y una más en su mejilla. Miró al tablero del auto y oprimió un botón para subir el toldo, algo mecánico sonó pero nada sucedió. Lo intentó nuevamente, ahora sólo pudo subir la mitad. Una vez más y algo comenzó a tener un olor de aceite quemado. Lucy se estacionó a un lado de la carretera, arrojó su equipaje al asiento trasero, y se arrodillo sobre el delantero para tratar de terminar de cubrir el auto, mientras la lluvia comenzaba a hacerse cada vez más fuerte.

Se mojaba por completo, el agua empezaba a empapar el forro de los asientos, gruesas gotas escurrían por el parabrisas y ella no conseguía nada. El teléfono dentro de su bolso comenzó a sonar, un auto pasó a su lado sonando fuertemente el claxon. Algo en su pecho la hizo arrepentirse de ese viaje o de no haber tomado el avión como lo planeó Levy.

Miraba a todos lados buscando una solución, el teléfono seguía sonando y notó, bajo la advertencia de curvas, un anunció de un hotel a 10 kilómetros. Se reacomodó frente al volante, arrancó el auto conduciendo mientras se empapaba aún más. Volvió a escuchar el timbre de su teléfono, miró por el retrovisor, logró distinguir su bolso y el destello de la pantalla del móvil. Se inclinó un poco hacia atrás tratando de alcanzarla, no perdía de vista la carretera, pero como un rayo volvió a su recuerdo la grabadora que aún estaba pendida del parabrisas. Tiró de ella y se giró por completo para jalar su bolso, nuevamente un claxon sonó cerca de ella y reaccionó volviendo la vista a la carretera.

Una vez más, bajó la mirada para buscar el móvil y, al levantarla, vio una curva muy cerrada como para evitarla. Sostuvo en sus manos el celular y la grabadora y sintió cómo caía junto al auto, por el barranco.

Abajo, la rubia yacía con la frente ensangrentada, inconsciente y junto a ella, el celular que marcaba el nombre de Sting en la pantalla.

* * *

**Tardes, aquí en este lugar gris de día gris... ¡Hola! últimamente he estado leyendo cositas aquí en FF y pues sentí las ganas de iniciar esta historia... Espero poder terminarla, no como las otras XDD Y pues vamos hasta aquí, como dijera mi novio: "A ver cuándo vas a matar a Lucy" Jajajajajajaja XD**

**Besitos y gomitas, nos leemos :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo II**

"_Sus pies ardían bajo la arena caliente, propio del desierto. Nunca imaginó terminar así, con la ropa rasgada, deshidratada en tal forma que ni siquiera podía sudar, con miedo y atormentada por el sol. Decidió que no era tan fuerte, que necesitaba derrumbarse, ese era su final. Se dejó caer levantando una nubecilla de polvo, quemando su piel en la arena: quiso cerrar los ojos mas pensando que era una fantasía, los mantuvo apenas abiertos para contemplar la figura que se acercaba sobre un camello, para salvarla"_

Sentía la garganta seca y tenía la sensación que algo raspaba dentro. Su cabeza estaba tan pensada como una bola de boliche y sus párpados se negaban a abrirse. Los dedos de sus pies estaban helados, sintió que estaba cubierta con una cobija y que algo le imposibilitaba mover el brazo izquierdo.

Cuando logró entre abrir los ojos, distinguió la luz del fuego, en una chimenea. Olía a humedad, una gotera insistía con hacer ruido golpeando en un contenedor de metal; no pudo saber a ciencia cierta si era día o noche. Sólo era. Tal vez estaba demasiado nublado afuera, tal vez estaba anocheciendo, su cabeza casi estalla al intentar girarla.

—Creo que estoy muerta.

Lo único que salió de su boca fue un quejido ronco, que intentaba ser palabra.

— Pues si es lo que buscabas, no lo estas.

Lucy siguió la voz con la vista. Cerca del buró, al otro lado de la habitación, había un hombre peli rosa que doblaba sábanas. Llevaba un jersey negro y una bufanda blanca al cuello.

—Esto no es el spa, ¿cierto?

El chico se giró y la miró con sus ojos verdes. No parecía muy tierno.

— ¿Por qué tomaste esa carretera? ¿Por qué querías morir?

— ¿Yo? No, no quise morir.

—No conozco a ningún idiota que venga por una carretera en sentido contrario porque quiera permanecer con vida. Y no deja de ser eso, un idiota—su voz se endureció al mencionar la última palabra.

Lucy lo miró consternada, esperando que fuera un sueño. Sí, todo eso tenía que ser un sueño. Levantó la sábana para salir de la cama, cuando se escuchó un fuerte trueno.

— ¿A dónde crees que vas?— Él soltó las sábanas para corres a su lado y obligarla a volver a la cama.

— A dónde no me llamen idiota.

—No puedes irte en éstas condiciones, Lucy.

— ¿Me conoces? ¿Sabes mi nombre? ¿Es que eres mi fan número uno o algo enfermo por el estilo?

— ¿Qué dices? No, sólo leí tu identificación. También había una grabadora, ahí lo decías.

— Como sea, no me pienso quedar ni un momento más— Lucy sintió un pinchazo en la pierna derecha al tratar de moverla— ¡Ay mi dios! ¿Qué diablos me pasó?

El chico la ayudó para volver a acostarse. La descubrió por completo y fue por una caja de plástico para sentarse en un banquillo junto a ella. Con sumo cuidado, comenzó a retirar las vendas que cubrían la pierna de Lucy. Ella estaba quieta y las lágrimas corrían despacio y silenciosas por sus mejillas. Todo su cuerpo comenzó a sentir diversos dolores: su labio estaba inflamado por un golpe, su frente estaba vendada por una herida, su brazo izquierdo permanecía entablillado, seguro algo estaba roto; de un costado su piel ardía por una quemadura y su pierna, de la que Natsu se ocupaba, era surcada por una herida desde su rodilla hasta casi llegar a su tobillo.

Lucy no pudo evitar recordar las muñecas que su perro destrozaba, no quedaban más que jirones de tela que ella intentaba remediar, pero no lograba más que llenarla de cicatrices por las costuras. Así se sentía ella.

Cuando él terminó de cambiar los vendajes, fue hasta el buró donde doblaba sábanas y volvió trayendo consigo un vaso de agua y una pastilla. Extendió ambos a Lucy.

—Toma, creo que ahora puedes tomarlos por ti misma. Ayudará con el dolor y podrás dormir mejor.

Lucy tomó lo que le ofrecía con la mano derecha.

—Gracias… Disculpa si fui grosera hace un momento, pero aún no me explico nada de esto, yo sólo quería llegar a las playa Hargeon, no sabía eso de la carretera—introdujo la pastilla en su boca y tomó agua para ingerirla—. No recuerdo nada de lo que pasó.

ÉL recargó sus codos sobre sus rodillas.

— Vi el humo cuando volvía a casa. Por curiosidad me acerqué, tu auto estaba en llamas, tú estabas tumbada a unos metros, inconsciente. Te traje aquí, cuidé tus heridas y después volví por algunas cosas que se hayan salvado.

— ¿Eres médico?

—Veterinario. Pero, sin ofender, las heridas humanas no difieren mucho a las de una vaca.

Lucy frunció el ceño.

— Bueno, soy Lucy Heartfilia— le ofreció la mano al chico a modo de saludo.

—Natsu Dragneel— él le correspondió—, quédate aquí, te traeré tus cosas.

Natsu salió por la puerta y volvió con una caja de cartón entre las manos. La puso a un costado de Lucy, quien se volvió para revisar qué tanto había ahí. Encontró su grabadora, que apenas se escuchaba, algunas prendas, su cartera, su celular y su laptop.

— Tu teléfono no funciona. Estaba dentro de un charco de agua.

Lucy trató de encenderlo, pero no logró nada. Se desilusionó, pues el único número que sabía de memoria era el suyo.

— Al menos mi laptop está bien, ¿podría conectarla en algún lado?

—Lo siento chica rubia, pero no se puede. Llevamos tres días sin electricidad.

— ¿Tres días?— Lucy se llevó la mano a las vendas de su cabeza—. ¿Cuánto llevo aquí?

— Semana y media. Has dormido y tenido fiebre desde entonces, apenas hablabas pero no estabas consciente.

Todo le daba vueltas. Comenzó a pensar si es que nadie se había preocupado por ella. No tenía su celular, ¿cómo haría para avisar que estaba ahí?

— De acuerdo, de acuerdo, ¿al menos podrías prestarme tu teléfono y tu directorio? Necesito avisarle a mi hermana que estoy aquí, no podría… No puede preocuparse.

Natsu se frotó la nuca, parado junto a la cama de Lucy.

—Lucy, escucha: mi vida no es lo que tú acostumbras. Aquí, el único servicio que hay es electricidad que varía bastante. Estamos adentrados en el bosque de Fiore, aquí es donde vivo y te encontré a tres kilómetros de aquí, en la barranca— La cara de Lucy fue palideciendo—. Aquí no hay autos, no hay nada.

— Eso quiere decir que estamos en medio…

—… En medio de la nada, sí. El pueblo más cercano está a diez kilómetros, por ahí pasa el tren y por si eso fuera poco, los caminos están enlodados y llevarte a caballo resulta muy peligroso en tu condición.

— Ay no… ¡Me secuestraste!

— ¡Claro que no!—Natsu se dirigió a la puerta: — Puedes irte si quieres, arrastra tu herido y maltrecho cuerpo hasta las vías y largarte a tu vida de lujos y comodidades en la ciudad. Eso me pasa por salvarle la vida a una idiota que sólo quería matarse, me escuchas ¡Idiota!

Luego que Natsu azotó la puerta a su espalda, todo se fue tornando más oscuro. Fue cuando Lucy comprendió que estaba anocheciendo, pero su tristeza era lo que más le importaba. Se arrebujó en las sábanas llorando, hasta que se durmió pensando si Sting o Levy se imaginaban lo que le había sucedido. Lamentó herir los sentimientos de Natsu, pensó que la dejaría morir ahí, con sus dolores y sus heridas.

Al día siguiente, al despertar, junto a su cama había un vaso con leche y un plato con pan de mantequilla.

**Yo siempre supe que esto se parecía a Misery, jajajajaja, okno... pero alguien dijo que sí. Fue intencionado, chiquitines.**

Besitos y gomitas de cereza :3 Los quiero 


End file.
